


Contaminated Water

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Desperation, Diapers, Farting, Im finna rewrite this at some point dont worry hhh i k n o w it s u c k s, Piss, Scat, Wetting, laxative, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short little story of Markimoo having some unexpected tummy issues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Contaminated Water

Mark was up in his room recording yet another video as always, this time playing with his friends Bob, Wade and Sean, just like the good ol' days.

Mark decided that today's video would be longer than normal, so he put on one of his diapers prior to recording. So far he'd only wet it once, but there was likely to be more to come as he had his water bottle sitting next to him on his desk, full and ready to go.

Around 10 minutes into the game was when Mark started feeling thirsty, occasionally taking a few sips of his water, which soon turned into gulps. The water bottle was already half finished by the time he was done, meaning pretty soon he'd have to go and get more.

A little later Mark already then started feeling the urge to pee, but decided to ignore it for a bit and continue his game. It wasn't that bad, he could hold it.

But pretty soon Mark started feeling a little strange, but tried his best to ignore that too. It was probably just some gas.

Right...?

20 minutes into the video was when it really started to hit him. Him and the gang all laughed at their stupid antics, when Mark's stomach suddenly started making some noise. Thankfully it wasn't loud enough for the others to hear, but he felt it when it happened. That's when he knew something was indeed wrong.

He kept quiet about it, hoping the weird feeling in his gut would go away on it's own.

It didn't.

Pretty soon the gas started happening, first in small bits but soon getting more worse. He tried to keep it quiet as best as he possibly could, but it kept getting more and more difficult to hold as time went by.

The others started to now notice and become concerned by Mark's occasional moments of silence. One even asked if he was feeling alright, and Mark, still desperately trying to hold it all in, managed to give a half-assed yes in response.

The other three eventually went back to their business, more laughter ensuing as if nothing had even happened.

But then out of nowhere Mark just couldn't handle anymore, quickly removing his headset and muting his mic again, getting up to go rush to the bathroom. He was moving so fast that he wound up tripping over a cord, and as he tried to get himself back up his body had forced him into crouching position, whimpering as he finally let himself release.

He held his aching stomach as he grunted and pushed, slowly getting everything out and into his already wet diaper, soon causing his sweatpants to droop down a little from the amount being forced out of him at once.

He eventually finished up and let loose what he still had in his bladder, soaking the rest of the diaper in nice warm piss.

Mark panted as he sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead from the whole ordeal.

This was not going to be a fun or easy cleanup, that was for sure.


End file.
